Talk:Cristina Valenzuela/@comment-24.252.204.253-20180416221947
Christmas Trio Edit Share Christmas Trio is an all girl group. Christmastrio From left to right: Joanna Barkley, Melissa Hart and Georgia Taylor. Members Edit Current Edit Samantha Samantha Hackett. ◾ Samantha "Missy" Hackett- bass guitar, guitar, vocals (2007-present) ◾ Melissa Hart- drums, percussion, vocals, guitar (2001-present) ◾ Samantha Franklin- piano, keyboards, bass guitar (2010-present) ◾ Rebecca Boldman- guitar, vocals (2015-present) Past Edit ◾ Georgia Taylor- banjo, guitar, bass guitar, vocals (2001-2007) ◾ Joanna Barkley- guitar, vocals (2001-2014) ◾ Kristine Valento- vocals, piano, keyboards, organ (2002-2010) Changes from the originalEdit Crash BandicootEdit ◾Crash Bandicoot's Kingdom Hearts 3D Frollo's death scream when Crash Bandicoot falls the ocean below. ◾All cutscenes in the game. ◾Papu Papu: 5 hit bars replaces 3 hit bars similar in Japanese version. ◾Hog Wild: Green Gem reward when complete the level similar in Japanese version. ◾The Lost City: Red Gem reward when complete the level similar in Japanese version. ◾Slippery Climb: White Gem reward when complete the level similar in Japanese version. ◾New Tawna Bonus Round: Temple Ruins, Cortex Power, Slippery Climb and Castle Machinery. ◾New Cortex Bonus Round: Castle Machinery. ◾Heavy Machinery: New restored from the original. ◾Stormy Ascent: New restored from the original. ◾Crash Bandicoot: Voiced by Chris Pratt in style of Star-Lord replaced Brendan O'Brien. ◾Dr. Neo Cortex: Voiced by Clancy Brown reprise his role in mixed styles of Mr. Krabs and Lex Luthor replaced Brendan O'Brien. ◾Dr. Nitrus Brio: Voiced by Maurice LaMarche replaced Brendan O'Brien. ◾Tawna Bandicoot: Voiced by Cindy Robinson in style of Queen Beryl. ◾Aku Aku: Voiced by Roger Craig Smith in style of Steve Rogers/Captain America replaced Brendan O'Brien Appears in Talk's Hint. ◾Papu Papu: Voiced by Jeff Bennett in style of Mr. Smee replaced Brendan O'Brien. ◾Ripper Roo: Voiced by Jim Cummings in style of Ed (From the Lion King) replaced Brendan O'Brien. ◾Koala Kong: Voiced by Corey Burton. ◾Pinstripe Potoroo: Voiced by Kevin Schon in style of Timon replaced Brendan O'Brien. Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes BackEdit ◾New Warp Room 1: There are five levels and Ripper Roo boss. ◾New Warp Room 2: There are five levels and Komodo Joe and Komodo Moe bosses ◾New Warp Room 3: There are five levels and Tiny Tiger boss. ◾New Warp Room 4: There are five levels and Dr. N. Gin boss. ◾New Warp Room 5: There are five levels and Dr. Neo Cortex boss. ◾New Warp Room 6: There are five levels and Dr. Nitrus Brio boss. ◾Snow Go: New restored from the original. ◾The Eel Deal: New restored from the original. ◾Road to Ruin: New restored from the original. ◾Dr. Nitrus Brio: Final boss replaces the original. ◾Crash Bandicoot: Voiced by Chris Pratt in style of Star-Lord replaced Brendan O'Brien. ◾Dr. Neo Cortex: Voiced by Clancy Brown reprise his role in mixed styles of Mr. Krabs and Lex Luthor. ◾Tawna Bandicoot: Voiced by Cindy Robinson in style of Queen Beryl Appears in Crash's daydream. ◾Coco Bandicoot: Voiced by Christina Vee in style of Rei Hino/Sailor Mars replaced Vicki Winters. ◾Aku Aku: Voiced by Roger Craig Smith in style of Steve Rogers/Captain America replaced Brendan O'Brien Appears in Talk's Hint. ◾N. Gin: Voiced by Liam O' Brien in style of Red Skull replaced Brendan O'Brien. ◾Dr. Nitrus Brio: Voiced by Maurice LaMarche in style of Epon Spengler replaced Brendan O'Brien. ◾Ripper Roo: Voiced by Jim Cummings in style of Ed (From the Lion King) replaced Brendan O'Brien. ◾Polar: Voiced by Heather Halley in style of Cassandra Alexandra. ◾Komodo Joe: Voiced by Jim Cummings in style of Kaa. ◾Komodo Moe: Voiced by Fred Tatasciore in style of Bruce Banner/The Hulk replaced Brendan O'Brien. ◾Tiny Tiger: Voiced by John DiMaggio reprise his role in style of Sandman from Crash Nitro Kart replaced Brendan O'Brien. Crash Bandicoot 3: WarpedEdit ◾Fake Crash: Appears in All Boss Battles and Levels: Toad Village, Makin' Waves, Hang 'Em High, Hog Ride, Dino Might!, Sphynxinator, Future Frenzy, Gone Tomorrow and Flaming Passion. ◾Hang'Em High: New restored from the original. ◾Future Frenzy: New restored from the original. ◾Area 51?: Level 27 replaces from the original. ◾Rings of Power: Level 28 replaces from the original. ◾Hot Coco: Warp Room 6, there is level 29. ◾Eggipus Rex: Warp Room 6, there is Level 30. ◾Bone Yard and Dino Might!: Baby T in Triceratops chase restored. ◾Bearminator: Appears as the final boss along with the dragon replaces the original. ◾Crash Bandicoot: Voiced by Chris Pratt in style of Star-Lord replaced Brendan O'Brien. ◾Coco Bandicoot: Voiced by Christina Vee in style of Rei Hino/Sailor Mars. ◾Aku Aku: Voiced by Roger Craig Smith in style of Steve Rogers/Captain America replaced Mel Winkler. ◾Polar: Voiced by Heather Halley in style of Cassandra Alexandra. ◾Pura: Voiced by Diane Holmby in style of Sophitia Alexandra. ◾Baby T: Voiced by Nancy Cartwright in style of Nelson Muntz. ◾Fake Crash: Voiced by Jesse McCartney in style of Robin from Young Justice. ◾Dr. Neo Cortex: Voiced by Clancy Brown reprise his role in mixed styles of Mr. Krabs and Lex Luthor. ◾Tiny Tiger: Voiced by John DiMaggio reprise his role in style of Sandman from Crash Nitro Kart replaced Brendan O'Brien. ◾Dingodile: Voiced by Kirk Thornton in Style of Tree Spy replaced William Hootkins. ◾Dr. Nefarious Tropy: Voiced by Jonathan Freeman in style of Jafar replaced Michael Ensign. ◾Dr. N. Gin: Voiced by Liam O' Brien in style of Red Skull replaced Brendan O' Brien. ◾Penta Penguin: Voiced by Tara Platt in style of Anna Williams Appears in Ice Ages. ◾Bearminator: Voiced by Christopher Sabat in style of Piccolo and appears as the Final boss with the dragon. CTR: Crash Team RacingEdit ◾Cortex Castle: New restored from the original, All-new shortcut. ◾Nitrous Oxide: New restored from the original and unlocked - Complete Adventure mode with good and evil character. ◾Komodo Moe: Unlocked - Win the Blue Gem Cup. ◾Tawna Bandicoot: Unlocked - Complete Adventure mode with Crash Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Polar and Pura. ◾Dr. Nitrus Brio: Unlocked - Complete Adventure mode with Dr. Neo Cortex, Dr. N. Gin, Tiny Tiger and Dingodile. ◾Yaya Panda: Unlocked - Beat Neo Cortex in his boss race. ◾Penta Penguin: New restored from the original and unlocked - Complete Adventure mode with all 8 characters. ◾Tawna Circuit: Unlocked - Unlock Tawna Bandicoot. ◾Brio Castle: Unlocked - Unlock Dr. Nitrus Brio. ◾Jurassic Speedway: Unlocked - Unlock Baby T. ◾30+ playable characters (also including Nitros Oxide, Komodo Moe, Tawna Bandicoot, Dr. Nitrus Brio, Yaya Panda and Baby T) in Remastered version. ◾Online Mode: 1 to 8 players only. ◾Crash Bandicoot: Voiced by Chris Pratt in style of Star-Lord replaced Billy Pope. ◾Coco Bandicoot: Voiced by Christina Vee in style of Rei Hino/Sailor Mars replaced Hynden Walch. ◾Yaya Panda: Voiced by Michaela Dietz in style of Amethyst. ◾Polar: Voiced by Heather Halley in style of Cassandra Alexandra. ◾Pura: Voiced by Jennifer Paz in style of Lapis Lazuli. ◾Penta Penguin: Voiced by Tara Platt in style of Anna Williams. ◾N. Gin: Voiced by Liam O' Brien in style of Red Skull replaced Brendan O'Brien. ◾Tiny Tiger: Voiced by John DiMaggio reprise his role in Crash Nitro Kart in style of Sandman replaced Brendan O'Brien. ◾Dingodile: Voiced by Kirk Thronton in style of Saix replaced Chip Chinery. ◾Nitros Oxide: Voiced by Troy Baker in style of Loki replaced David Anthony Pizzuto. ◾Ripper Roo: Voiced by Jim Cummings in style of Ed (From the Lion King) replaced Billy Pope. ◾Papu Papu: Voiced by Jeff Bennett in style of Mr. Smee replaced Michael Gollum. ◾Komodo Joe: Voiced by Jim Cummings in style of Kaa replaced David Anthony Pizzuto. ◾Komodo Moe: Voiced by Fred Tatasciore in style of Bruce Banner/The Hulk. ◾Pinstripe Potoroo: Voiced by Kevin Schon in style of Timon replaced Brendan O'Brien. ◾Fake Crash: Voiced by Jesse McCartney in style of Robin from Young Justice replaced Michael Connor. ◾Dr. Nefarious Tropy: Voiced by Jonathan Freeman in style of Jafar replaced Michael Ensign. ◾Tawna Bandicoot: Voiced by Cindy Robinson in style of Queen Beryl. ◾Dr. Nitrus Brio: Voiced by Maurice LaMarche in style of Epon Spengler. ◾Koala Kong: Voiced by Wally Wingert in style of The Penguin. ◾Baby T: Voiced by Nancy Cartwright in style of Bart Simpson. ◾Dr. Neo Cortex: Voiced by Clancy Brown in mixed styles of Mr. Krabs and Lex LuthorPlayable Characters ◾ Crash Bandicoot (Cherami Leigh) ◾ Shantae (Christina Vee) ◾ White Bomber (Bomberman) (Jad Saxton) ◾ Klonoa (Charles Adler) ◾ Dr. Neo Cortex (Only playable in Cortex World Tour, Boss Marathon and Ultra Boss Marathon) (Jerry Jewell) Bosses Level Area First Boss Second Boss Bonus Boss (Cortex Only) Wumpa Island Dingodile (Patrick McKenna) Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Only), The Stench (MOM Version)(Cortex Only)(Christian Marie Cabanos) Papu Papu (John Gremillion) Cargo Cruise Ship Rusty Walrus (Jamie Marchi) Ripper Roo (Jamie Marchi) Dr. N. Brio (Andrew Love) Factory Pinstripe Potaroo (Duncan Brannan) Mujoe (Patrick McKenna) The Komodo Brothers (Patrick McKenna as Moe and Colleen Clinkenbear as Joe) Ancent Jungle N. Trance (Mike McFarlane) Diglo (Ian James Corlett) Dr. N. Tropy (Ian Sinclair) Tasmania Island. Ammon Baron (Mike Pollock) Tiny Tiger (Titans version) (Duncan Brannan) Madame Amberly (Brina Palencia) Viscount's Corporate Office. Mutant Cortex (from Mind Over Mutant) (Crash Only) (Jerry Jewell), Scorperall (Cortex Only) (Chris Sabat) Viscount (Patton Oswalt) Shadow Crash (New Character) (Cherami Leigh) Other Characters ◾ Aku Aku (Greg Ayres) ◾ Uka Uka (Ian James Corlett) ◾ Von Clutch (Playing the same role as Bandana Dee in Kirby Tripple Delux) (Brittney Karbowski) Amiibo Spin Partners Similar to Kirby Superstar & Ultra you can gain a partner from your Amiibo abilities if an enemie or boss discards it from you. Cortex gets 2 partners that can only be summon if he collects enough Mojo in his mode. These characters can only be playable in the Helper to Hero-eques mode, Partner Boss Marathon. ◾ Fire Base Spins-Spyro and Sparx (Todd Haberkorn as Spyro and Chris Cason as Sparx) ◾ Wind Base Spins-Sky and Wrench (Colleen Clikenbear as Sky) ◾ Ground Base Spins-Susumu Hori (Janice Kawaye) ◾ Heavy Base Spins-Pommy (Brina Palencia) ◾ Laser Base Spins-Patrica Wagon (Monica Rial) ◾ Dead Base Spins-Rottytops (Jad Saxon) ◾ Sword Base Spins-Anna Hottenmeyer (Andrea Libman) ◾ Magic Base Spins-Lolo (Bryn McAuley) ◾ Space Base Spins-Luna (Luci Christian) ◾ Metal Base Spins-Alta (Jamie Marchi) ◾ Cortex's Partner-N. Gin (Sonny Strait) ◾ Cortex's Partner-Nina Cortex (Luci Christian) Mode Exclusive Bosses Aside from the ones in Cortex World Tour, Partner Boss Marathon and Ultra Boss Marathon (a harder version of the original) has some excursive bosses ◾ Dr. Manhole (Ian James Corlett)-Partner and Ultra ◾ Ankoku Drillers (Andrew Francis as Keel, Kelly Sheridan as Tiara and Scott McNeil as Kowars)-Partner and Ultra ◾ Joker (Klonoa) (Patrick McKenna)-Partner and Ultra ◾ Hypno Baron (Chris Ayres)-Partner and Ultra ◾ The Pirate Master-Ultra ◾ Evil Crash (Ian James Corlett)-Ultra ◾ Nega-Shantae (Jamie Marchi)-Ultra ◾ Mecha-Bandicoot/Viscount's Revenge-Ultra Amiibo Support This will be the first Crash Bandicoot game to feature Amiibo Support. Use Crash to make him hijack enemies like in Titans and Mind Over Mutant. Use can also use his friends and Cortex to make him gain special spin attacks based on them as well as getting special skins based on the Amiibo you use. This also effects Cortex and his ray gun. Use can also use various other Amiibos (Smash 4, Smash 5, Super Mario, Slatoon, Animal Crossing, Chibi-Robo, Kirby & Poker Night at The Inventory. but like Yoshi's Woolly World, it only effects certain Amiibos) for the same purpose. Amiibo Line ◾ Crash ◾ White Bomber ◾ Shantae ◾ Klonoa ◾ Dr. Cortex . roleEdit She played the voice of many English dub anime and video games and appeared in a few documentaries. AnimeEdit ◾AIKa R-16 - Aika Sumeragi ◾Blade of the Immortal - Machi ◾K-ON! - Mio Akiyama ◾Love Live!- Kotori Minami ◾Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha - Nanoha Takamachi ◾Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica - Homura Akemi ◾Rozen Maiden - Kanaria ◾Shinryaku! Ika Musume - Nagisa Saitou ◾Tekken: Blood Vengence - Alisa Bosconovitch ◾Zero no Tsukaima - Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière ◾Hunter x Hunter - Killua Zoldyck ◾Your Lie in April - Koharu Seto ◾Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation - Compa ◾Aldnoah.Zero - Rayet Areash ◾Sailor Moon Crystal - Rei Hiro / Sailor Mars ◾Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works - Sakura Matou ◾Durara!!x2 - Ruri Hijiribe ◾Accel World - Mana Itosu ◾Kill la Kill - Rei Hououmaru ◾Digimon Adventure tri. - Meiko Mochizuki